Palabras
by Mon FG
Summary: Algunas palabras tienen para cada uno un significado más profundo que el que se encuentra en el diccionario. Esta es una serie de One-shots con personajes y vocabulario variados. Cuarta Palabra: El Sentir de Len Kagamine.
1. Las Barreras de Rin

**Palabras**

Advertencias: Puede que por momentos encuentren estos textos sin sentido, pero a veces así es nuestra propia mente :)  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera palabra:** _Barreras_

Barreras

_Rin... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo ahí adentro?_

* * *

Terminé mi razón de ser durante las últimas dos semanas.

Sonreí orgullosa, realmente dudé si era capaz de lograrlo, pero aquí estaba.

Brillante, se imponía cada uno de los barrotes que coloqué con esmero.

Estaba segura de que nadie podría atravesarlos.

Ni siquiera yo misma.

En cuatro perfectos ángulos de noventa grados, un cuadrado rodeaba mi persona con una exactitud que solamente pude haber logrado yo.

Aislamiento.

Me senté en el suelo para contemplar mi trabajo con mayor detenimiento.

Era realmente perfecto.

Era seguro.

Las personas a mi alrededor observaban desde afuera, desde el lugar inseguro.

Contemplaban mi obra con una expresión en su rostro que expresaba claramente, que me creían loca.

Era pura envidia.

Desde que empecé el trabajo, mi proyecto tan importante, me dediqué a ignorarlos.

Desperdiciaba valioso tiempo al darles una importancia que no merecían.

Pero aún no había terminado.

Estos barrotes habían sido construidos con un propósito.

Por ello, coloqué mi corazón en el centro del cuadrado y salté la barrera.

Jamás podría entrar de nuevo para recuperarlo, y lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que en ese lugar estaba más seguro.

Porque tú tampoco podrás tenerlo de nuevo.

* * *

_La verdad es que este es un sentimiento que llevo en mí hace mucho tiempo, me ha costado transmitirlo con palabras. Creo que hay una complicada historia detrás de esto, aún analizo la posibilidad de escribirla en algún momento._

_Saquen sus propias conclusiones :) Alguien quiere dejar un review que me permita continuar? O algún personaje favorito que quiere ver por aquí?_

_Sólo haganmelo saber._

_Y con respecto a "Just Feel Better", actualizaré con cinco reviews. ¡Anden, que antes tenía diez y ahora ni tres! Hay algo muy importante que tiene que pasar en el siguiente cap._


	2. El Miedo de Miku

**Palabras**

Advertencias: Puede que por momentos encuentren estos textos sin sentido, pero a veces así es nuestra propia mente :)  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda palabra:** _Miedo_

Miedo

_Miku… ¿Por qué no te escondes?

* * *

_

Silencio.

Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra no me vendría mal en este momento.

La tarde se acaba y tú te acercas.

Tomar mi mano y hacer tu voluntad nunca ha sido un desafío.

No me refiero a que ponga resistencia alguna,

Sino al hecho de que me encuentro a tu merced.

En cualquier momento y de forma involuntaria.

Es contradictorio, ¿no?

El hecho de tener miedo de algo que permitimos a cada instante.

Tan estúpido, como el miedo a quedar embarazada y lanzarse al placer sin protección alguna.

Pero ese no es mi caso.

Mi piel se eriza al hacer contacto con la tuya,

Mis sentidos se congelan con tu sóla presencia,

Mi cuerpo se vuelve de piedra cuando te acercas,

Mientras que mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina, y tiemblan.

Mi corazón se espanta con la sola mención de tu nombre,

La adrenalina recorre mis venas a velocidades inimaginables.

Y sin embargo no me siento capaz de alejarme, esconderme.

El verdadero sentimiento de miedo,

Me invade cuando estás presente…

_¿Pero la gente no denomina a este sentimiento, Amor?_

Porque aunque intente,

El miedo a que estés cerca jamás será mayor,

Al que supone tu simple ausencia.

* * *

_Miedo al amor. El amor es miedo. El miedo es amor. ¿A qué puñetera conclusión quiero llegar con este texto?_

_Lamentablemente ni yo misma estoy segura, Miku vino a casa y me dictó las palabras una por una..._

_Eso es todo lo que sé._


	3. El Aborto de Meiko

**Palabras**

Advertencias: Puede que por momentos encuentren estos textos sin sentido, pero a veces así es nuestra propia mente :)  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Tercera palabra:** _Aborto_

* * *

Aborto

_Todas las personas que me aconsejaron que lo matara… Nacieron._

Inyectaron la solución salina en mí como si se tratara de una vacuna contra la gripe. Las enfermeras sonreían por cortesía, pues me notaron algo nerviosa.

_Meiko_ – Susurraron – Hemos hecho 75.000 Abortos. La clínica tiene experiencia en el asunto.

A los cinco meses su corazón latía con fuerza. Cuando estaba despierta, parecía estar dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

En cambio, cada vez que me tumbaba para dormir, aquel diablillo parecía despertarse y se movía con facilidad dentro de mí, impidiendo mi descanso.

Fastidioso. Esa era la definición que tenía para el hijo del hombre que quiso acabar con mi vida.

O eso quise creer yo.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, para cuando me di cuenta habían pasado cinco minutos y ese extraño se movía mucho, parecía retorcerse dentro de mí.

Pateaba todo lo que alcanzaba, realmente quería salir de allí.

Un dolor descomunal se apoderó de mí, sentía que ardía, que me quemaba por dentro.

¿El extraño también sentía eso?

Era curioso que nunca nadie me haya dicho que la solución salina ardía hasta quemar al…

No, me prometí nunca nombrar al extraño con esa palabra.

Pero mis pensamientos no siguieron funcionando de manera normal por mucho más tiempo, pues empecé a gritar y a llorar, ahora yo también me retorcía de dolor.

Recuerdo muy bien la última patada que recibí.

Con su último aliento, a mi lado izquierdo, justo donde tenía mi mano.

Y esa patada dolió más que la solución, más que la inyección…

Más que cualquier cosa en toda mi vida.

Entonces todo acabó.

Ya no había ningún extraño ahí.

Su alma se había desvanecido, y tan sólo quedaba un pequeño sin vida.

En unos momentos lo extraerían por piezas de mi cuerpo.

Un bracito, la cabeza, una pierna…

¿Acaso ese extraño era un juguete?

Kaito me dijo que no lo haga.

Sólo años después pude enterarme de que uno siempre sabe más del aborto luego de hacerlo.

Y todas las personas que me aconsejaron que lo matara…

_Nacieron._


	4. El Sentir de Len

**Palabras**

Advertencias: Puede que por momentos encuentren estos textos sin sentido, pero a veces así es nuestra propia mente :)  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Cuarta palabra:** _Sentir_

* * *

Sentir

_Len... ¿Cómo te sientes?_

El cielo brillaba y los pájaros cantaban a la vida. El sol radiante brillaba en lo alto y los cuerpos bronceados se lucían en la arena.

Se movían. Bailaban. Gritaban. Dormían o, simplemente, se quedaban quietos.

Tras unos oscuros lentes de sol podía observarlo todo.

Una camisa y unos pantalones me hacían desentonar con la tenida popular, pero la mayoría pasaba de mí y seguía en sus asuntos.

Yo era un vano espectador, un observador. Yo no podía formar parte de las palabras que rodeaban a los meses más cálidos del año.

_Verano._

Pero eso no quería decir que el sol, la playa y la arena también hayan decidido omitir mi presencia.

Sentía los rayos subir la temperatura de mi piel, el viento sacudir mi cabello y la arena meterse entre mis dedos. Típico.

Pero la arena no era capaz de atravesar mis pantalones, ni el viento de mover mi cuerpo.

Los rayos del sol tampoco podrían lograr que sienta un calor más profundo.

_Tiritaba._

Y si el calor de verano no era capaz de detener este sacudir dentro de mí, ¿quién podría?

Porque sentía frío. Dentro de mí sólo quedaba hielo.

¿Pero qué significa sentir en esta ocasión?

Nunca olvidaría aquella definición. Ella me obligó a buscarlo en el diccionario el día en que la vi por primera vez.

Y contra mi propia voluntad, fue como si aquellas palabras las hubiera escrito ella frente a mí.

No las escribió sobre la arena, para que las leyera y luego lo olvidara.

Ni las escribió en una piedra, pues ni siquiera me molestaría en intentar comprender lo que esas palabras realmente querían decir.

Ella logró que quedaran grabadas en mi piel de forma permanente.

Porque no sólo me dijo lo que significaba aquel verbo, sino que me lo enseñó en carne propia.

Me involucró de manera personal logrando que fuera algo imposible de olvidar.

Y lo hizo de una manera en la que el verbo se encarnó en mí.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ Preguntaba de manera automática al verme.

Si tan sólo pudiera preguntármelo una vez más, le diría exactamente lo que me enseñó. La respuesta perfecta, que seguramente siempre deseó:

"_Dicho de una cosa que empieza a corromperse y pudrirse"._

_

* * *

_

Fue muy llamativo para mi el hecho de encontrar esta definición en el diccionario de la lengua española. Qué puedo decir... Las palabras vinieron solas.

Ya he terminado Just Feel Better, sería lindo si pasan a leerlo.

Actualizaré apenas se me ocurra una palabra curiosa para escribir.


End file.
